


Dressed to Impress

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU in that Hase-chan is not dead, and the Nut Riders are officially together. Spoilers for Episode 25 of Kamen Rider Gaim] Hase Ryouji was on a date at Drupers. With a girl. Or, at least, that was what it looked like. And, no, he was most certainly not cheating on Jounouchi Hideyasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 25 of Kamen Rider Gaim. The fascinating characters of Kamen Rider Gaim do not belong to me, but to their respective creators~
> 
> Info:
> 
> [1] "Kinniku daruma" - Japanese. Jounouchi Hideyasu's nickname for Oren Pierre Alfonzo taken directly from Episode 25. 
> 
> [2] "Grossier" - French. Loosely translated to, "uncouth".
> 
> [3] "De toute beauté" - French. Loosely translated to, "beautiful".
> 
> [4] "Magnifique" - French. Loosely translated to, "magnificent".

‘The nerve of that _kinniku daruma_ [1]!’

Hase Ryouji looked up from his parfait as a familiar voice drifted to his ears.

And, promptly choked.

Jounouchi Hideyasu’s eyes flashed with annoyance, his glasses glinting, as he strode over to Ryouji’s table, sliding in opposite his boyfriend. ‘He actually tried to stop me from coming to Drupers today. Well, that’s normal, but he specifically mentioned that I shouldn’t be meeting with you because you are, to quote, “too _grossier_ [2]” and it would influence my performance at Charmant.’

At this, Hideyasu rolled his eyes.

Ryouji made a garbled sound at the back of his throat, which Hideyasu must have taken as an affirmation of his offense because he continued his tirade. ‘And, then he made me wear this ridiculous outfit-’

The ridiculous outfit was the real reason Ryouji had unconsciously tuned his boyfriend out. Hideyasu was wearing a dress – an actual to goodness _dress_ – complete with a white feather boa. Ryouji stared, absolutely transfixed, as the other man unwrapped the boa, tossing it carelessly on to the seat, revealing a string of pink plastic pearls that rested innocently on his collarbone. The dress itself was purple, edged in indigo; the dark colours a fascinating contrast against Hideyasu’s skin.

‘As if that wasn’t bad enough-’

Ryouji was vaguely aware that his mouth was probably hanging open, his spoonful of melting ice-cream held loosely in his hand, entirely forgotten, as he watched Hideyasu gesture dramatically, every movement reminding Ryouji of the dress’ utter lack of sleeves, setting Ryouji’s every nerve on fire at the sight of the other man’s bare arms.

‘Like, who does he think he is? My mother?! And, what right does he have to judge me on my choices when he’s the one who’s been mooning over someone who he hasn’t said a single word to. ‘ _De toute beauté [3]!_ _Magnifique [4]!_ ’’ he says. He doesn’t even know what the guy looks like _without the armour_!’

Then, Hideyasu stopped, abruptly realizing that Ryouji had been silent for far too long – even by his usual standards of just ignoring Hideyasu while he ranted to his heart’s content – and he turned his full attention to the other Rider.

Ryouji was staring at him with the oddest look on his face.

‘Hase-chan, what-?!’

Hideyasu yelped as Ryouji literally launched to his feet, grabbed Hideyasu’s hand and tugged him out of his seat.

‘What the hell?!’

Ryouji ignored him, pulling him along, though slowing down a little to allow Hideyasu to regain his balance - desperately trying to ignore the way the dress clung to Hideyasu's legs - before his boyfriend accidentally sprained an ankle from wearing and walking in heels – heels, _heels_ – and simply said, ‘We’re going to my place.’

‘Going to your place? I thought you said you wanted to-’

‘Or your place? Either way it’s fine.’

‘Wha-?!’

Iyo looked up from her magazine long enough to snap a quick shot of Ryouji knocking Hideyasu’s glasses clear off his nose as he hauled the smaller man up into a searing kiss before the both of them disappeared through the door.

‘Ah, young love,’ Bandou said fondly, emerging through the doorway, clearing away the half-eaten parfait and wiping down the table, 'Iyo-chan, put the parfait on Hase's tab.'

Then, something white, fluffy and glittery caught his eye.

'Wait, scratch that. I'll just take this instead.'

 

~ OWARI ~

 

 

 

 


End file.
